The Wilsons
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Gumball and Darwin accidentally blow up the Wilson household, forcing the Wilson's to move in with the Wattersons until it gets fixed. Now they have to deal with egotistic Tobias, bratty Rachel, and Harold, who likes to poke things. Plus there's Jackie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wilsons**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: For those of you who hate the weird, fetish-related stories that Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus keeps inspiring me to write, here's something clean for you to enjoy. And like the title of the show and most titles of its episodes, it starts with the article "The", as do some other works of Gumball fanfiction here.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were in their backyard, about to launch a rocket into the sky.

"I can't wait to see this thing fly!" Gumball stated excitedly.

"Me either! It's going to be awesome!" Darwin stated.

Nicole walked outside, seeing what stupid thing her boys were doing. "And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she stared at them.

"N-n-nothing, mommy!" Gumball stuttered.

"We're going to launch this rocket into the sky! Which is a very stupid thing!" Darwin claimed, raising his arms as Gumball facepalmed.

"Of course it's stupid! What are you two thinking?" Nicole remarked, sticking her arms out in front of her while speaking.

"That we shouldn't think about doing this?" Darwin stated.

"Dude, you're pathetic sometimes." Gumball joked, accidentally touching a lit match to the rocket's fuse as it lit.

"Ah! The rocket!" Darwin gasped as he and Gumball tried to blow the fuse out, which proved impossible as the fuse was too thick to blow out. Nicole stepped in and put her fingers on the spark, putting the fuse out.

"I'm getting rid of this thing!" Nicole grabbed the rocket and took it with her, with Richard accidentally slamming the door in Nicole's face, causing her to drop the rocket, which somehow ended up flying through the air past Gumball's lit match, which relit the fuse, causing it to fly into the air as Darwin cheered in response.

"Yeah! Look at it fly!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Richard!" Nicole remarked, rubbing her nose.

"Sorry, honey! That happens when I'm lazy!" Richard responded.

"Hopefully it won't land anywhere important, and it does, it hopefully won't explode." Gumball stated.

The four of them watched the rocket fly through Elmore, following it thought the neighborhood as it eventually landed at the Wilson's house.

"See? It's perfectly fine." Gumball stated.

Suddenly the rocket exploded, causing the whole house to burn and collapse on itself as it was caught in the rocket's blast radius, the whole house going up in flames as the Wattersons all gawked and gaped at the explosion before them.

"No! I've killed the Wilson family! I've killed Tobias and his parents! And Rachel too!" Gumball yelled, falling down onto his knees in despair as he burst into tears.

"Dude, they're right there." Darwin pointed at the Wilsons, who returned from their day of shopping, the four of them shocked to see their house burned down.

Gumball stood up, cheering in delight as he suddenly ran and hugged Tobias, followed by the rest of his family, much to their discomfort. "Thank the amazing lord that created the amazing world we live in that you're all right!"

"What'd I miss?" Anais asked, stepping in to see what all the commotion was.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry our boys burned down your house with a rocket!" Nicole apologized to the Wilson family, all of which were standing at the Watterson's doorway. "Please feel free to stay with us until it's fixed!" Nicole stated, smiling sheepishly.

"What? I don't want Tobias and his family living here! I don't even want Tobias living here!" Gumball complained.

"You boys are responsible for burning down their house, so that makes us responsible for giving them a place to stay!" Nicole stated, her hands on her hips while staring down at Gumball.

"Oh, it's fine as long as you pay us back the insurance money that was able to cover the damage!" Harold Wilson stated. "Besides, this means I get to poke stuff again!"

"You and your stupid fascinations!" Mrs. Wilson rolled her eyes, having a serious expression.

"Oh boy! This means we get to share a room with Rachel!" Gumball stated, lifting his fins in triumph.

"Actually, Rachel's staying with me in my room. It makes more sense since each sex prefers to be with someone of the same sex when it comes to things like sharing a room." Anais mentioned.

"Can't argue with that! Sorry, Darwin." Rachel walked with Anais up the stairs.

"Then I get Gumball's room!" Tobias exclaimed.

"Darn it!" Gumball cursed, disliking the idea of sharing a room with Tobias.

"Maybe it won't be so bad!" Darwin stated to Gumball.

Richard woke up from his nap, somehow having overheard the conversation. "Hey guys! So you're stay with us, eh?"

"Hey! You're that man who gave your child forty bucks to get his eyebrows pierced!" Mrs. Wilson stated, pointing at Richard, being upset with him. "Just what were you thinking?"

Richard put his big pink hands on his hips. "How do you still remember that?"

"It's the only speaking role that Ben Bocquelet gave me!" she mentioned.

"For your information, I didn't really get my eyebrows pierced!" Gumball stated, pointing at his unpeirced eyebrows. "See?"

"That's a relief." Mrs. Wilson finished.

"Anyway, my house is your house!" Richard agreed, before closing in on Mrs. Wilson, staring at her. "As long as you don't go near my couch!" he backed away, talking in an innocent tone again. "Without my permission of course."

A few moments passed, then Richard closed in again, staring blatantly. "My couch!"

Gumball marched up to Richard, putting his hand to his forehead in attention. "Father! Permission to sit on the couch and watch TV!" he blatantly stated, acting like a military soldier.

"Permission granted, soldier! At ease!" Richard blatantly responded, acting like a military general with his hand to his forehead.

"Sir yes sir!" Gumball out his hand down, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV with the remote.

"You're all weirder than Gumball." Tobias commented.

"You have no idea..." Nicole sighed.

"Or do we...?" Harold looked both ways, rubbing his chin.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias walked into Gumball and Darwin's room, seeing the bunk bed. "So do you guys share this bed?"

"Not really. I sleep in the fish bowl, despite having grown limbs and outgrowing it." Darwin stated.

"So, the top bunk is empty?" Tobias asked.

Gumball hesitated, "Well, yes but-"

Tobias quickly jumped into the top bunk. "Sweet! Then dibs on the top bunk!"

"Dude, you can't call dibs on something you already claimed!" Darwin stated.

"I don't want him here at all!" Gumball complained.

"Too bad, you burned down my house, so now I'm taking half of your bed!" Tobias stated, smiling as he laid down, his hands behind his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Anais' room, Anais was having a fake tea party with Rachel.

"...and that's why my room is almost never seen on TV." Anais finished.

"You're incredibly smart for a baby." Rachel stated.

"Like I said, being the last one born, I can be considered the baby of the family, which is why your use of the word baby as an insult doesn't insult me. In addition, I sometimes take the top bunk in Gumball's room to help some people avoid the question as to why Gumball has a bunk bed all to himself, which he technically doesn't."

Rachel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You're absolutely right. My dumb loser baby brother has it now..."

* * *

"I've gotta work overtime to pay back the insurance money that you put out for your house!" Nicole stated, calling Mrs. Wilson from the Rainbow Factory.

"And why are you calling me about this?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Just to point that out to more people than just you, of course!" Nicole added. "My husband is too lazy to work because I'm the one who does all the work."

"In a way, that's kind of ironic..." Mrs. Wilson stated, referring to how Nicole was talking only to Mrs. Wilson.

* * *

Harold slowly moved his finger towards the couch, poking it as he chuckled in response.

Meanwhile at the grocery store, Richard was buying chocolate bread for the family, when he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body.

"Couch senses...tingling!" Richard quickly ran out of the grocery store, arriving at the couch in the Watterson household within several seconds, standing over Harold.

"Hey you! Get your dirty finger off of my couch!" Richard fumed, his hands on his hips as Harold ran off into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

As a door bell was heard, Tobias sat on the stairs handrail from the top, sliding down and opening the door to see Josephine Watterson, otherwise known as Granny Jojo.

"The senior center's somewhere down the block, old lady." Tobias stated.

"I know that!" Granny Jojo remarked. "Anyway I heard what happened. I'm here to set some things straight."

Gumball and Darwin walked down the stairs, seeing Granny Jojo.

"Look, dude! It's Mrs. Grandma!" Darwin stated.

"What are you doing here?" Gumball asked her.

Jojo walked to the couch. "I'm here because this family isn't safe to other families, like these people that look like a rainbow threw up all over them."

"Hey!" Tobias remarked as he and Rachel both put their hands on their hips with angered faces.

"Oh relax. You're a fine young man, wig. And you're a fine young wig girl." Jojo stated, the former referring to Tobias and the latter to Rachel. "I'm sure your parents must be fine too, as long as they're not under-protective."

Nicole walked from the kitchen, glaring as she noticed Granny Jojo. "What is she doing here?" Nicole remarked, pointing at Jojo.

"Tobias let him in." Gumball replied.

"We are a full house as it is! We don't need anyone else staying here!" Nicole stated with her arms crossed.

"Relax, I'm just here to set this family straight for causing property damage to this other one. Clearly your parenting could not prevent this one stupid thing that the walking fish and the blue one did because they weren't raised right." Jojo stated.

"It was an accident!" Gumball explained.

"That doesn't make sense!" Nicole remarked. "Sure my kids do stupid things all the time, but that doesn't mean they wern't raised right!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Granny Jojo pulled herself up onto the couch, with Harold screaming no as Jojo sitting on the couch turned to slow motion.

"Hi, Mom!" Richard greeted her as Jojo finally say down, leaving Harold in a state of disbelief.

"He overprotects his couch just like his mom overprotected him." Anais stated, walking into the conversation to make a point.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball and Darwin were both at school, the other students giving them odd looks.

"Dude, why is everyone looking at us?" Gumball asked.

"Because they all know we burned down Tobias' house." Darwin stated.

Gumball scoffed as he swung his arms. "Don't they know it was an accident?"

"Still, the stupidest thing you living, breathing mortals have done." Carrie Krueger stated, keeping her usual depressed look while she floated next to Gumball and Darwin.

"Hey Gumball! You forgot your lunch!" Nicole yelled, running up to him, holding a lunchbox.

"Mom, I don't bring lunch to school!" Gumball mentioned.

"Then that's why you forgot." Darwin stated. "I mean, if what you say is false."

Nicole scoffed. "Can't a mother bring her son lunch once in a while?"

"Hey blue one, you forgot your lunch." Granny Jojo stated, carrying another lunchbox.

"What?" Gumball fumed.

"Hey, I'm his mom, I should be the one to bring him his lunch everyday!" Nicole fumed, annoyed by Granny Jojo getting in her way.

"Hey, if I can make sure my son always eats a safe meal, I can make sure my grandchildren do the same." Jojo stated.

"That's a good thought, but as long as I'm around, you don't need to do my work for me." Nicole told her.

"Oh, but I insist!" Jojo replied.

"Don't you know I actually like to work? I once tried not to, and couldn't!" Nicole mentioned.

"Then take the day off or something!" Jojo suggested.

Nicole put her hands on her hips. "I will not!"

As Granny Jojo and Nicole started bickering, everyone else stared, much to the dismay of Gumball and Darwin.

"Ha ha, seeing you embarassed by your relatives is funny!" Tobias pointed at Gumball.

"Hey Tobias, you forgot your lunch!" Mrs. Wilson held a multicolored lunchbox, much to Tobias' dismay.

* * *

"And that's how I got out of the void, much like Molly. Except that I will most likely never make it back to animation because I'm more of an aversion to the world than a mistake." Rachel stated to Anais, the two of them being inside the Physics Club, with Rachel as a mere visitor, referring to animation as the TV show and Ben Bocquelet and the show's producers as the world as a clever way to not break the fourth wall.

"I'm surprised the universe allowed you to remember that." Anais stated, right before a deep gust of wind blew, the two girls' memories being void of the void as well as the likely fact that Rachel Wilson was most likely sent to the Void like Molly Collins was.

"What were we talking about again?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. It would seem the universe made us forget what we were talking about because it didn't want us to remember it." Anais shrugged.

"How would you know that the universe-?" Before Rachel could finish, another deep gust of wind made them forget that they forgot about the Void.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Penny!" Tobias greeted her as she walked by, stopping her and putting his arm around her waist. "You and me are going out this Friday Night, and maybe this time you'll see me like the ladies man I am!" Tobias gloated, trying to act cool.

"Tobias, I don't want to sound mean or anything..." Penny Fitzgerald remarked. "But I like Gumball and not you." she took Tobias' arm off of her waist, groaning at Tobias' cool, yet jerky attitude.

"But we can make it work, can't we? Gumball's too big of a wimp for you anyway. Even your father doesn't like him. Maybe he'll like me!"

Penny slapped Tobias, offended by his remark. "You jerk!"

"Yeah. What a jerk!" Darwin exclaimed, butting in. "He ate my Rainbow Flakes!" Both Gumball and Darwin stepped in as Tobias rubbed his sore cheek.

"Where does he get this obnoxious attitude, anyway?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. His father just likes to poke things." Gumball stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Watterson household, which was also temporarily the Wilson household, Granny Jojo was arguing with Nicole.

"...and that's why you need to be a better mother." Jojo finished.

"I'm just trying to raise my kids so they don't turn out like Richard! If they want to do stupid stuff, at least it's ok if it keeps them from turning into their father!" Nicole fumed.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Wilson walked by, Jojo noticing her multicolored hair.

"By the way lady, you should do something about that hair. It's not safe!" Jojo stated.

Mrs. Wilson touched her hair, feeling slightly offended. "My hair's fine. Everyone in my family has heir hair like this."

Granny Jojo rolled her eyes. "Fine. If you want farting cats to eat pop tarts off of it."

Mrs. Wilson gasped, then in a fit of rage she tried to attack her, but Jojo slapped her with a cane.

"Respect your elders, lady!" Granny Jojo exclaimed.

"How do you live with that woman?" Mrs. Wilson fumed at Nicole. "She's a pain in the butt!"

"We don't! She only came because my kids blew up your house!" Nicole stated.

"And I will fix this family again! Even if it takes months!" Jojo claimed.

"You Wattersons are crazy! You're just lucky we tolerate all the stupid stuff your kids do!" Mrs. Wilson complained.

"The stuff we do is not stupid!" Nicole growled, she and Mrs. Wilson beginning to argue. "...most of the time."

Mrs. Wilson flicked her arms as she spoke. "Who fires a rocket into the air without parental permission? I would never let my kids do that!"

"Your son picks on my son whenever he can! He even interferes with his relationship life! And I work way too hard to have to juggle any more than what I already have to put up with!" Nicole rebutted.

"Well you wouldn't have to work twice as hard if you kept your son from burning down our house!" Mrs. Wilson fumed.

"And just what do you do besides shopping? I bet all you ever do is shop! You have a shopping problem!" Nicole growled.

Mrs. Wilson gawked. "I do not!" she rebutted, before the closet door suddenly broke down, an avalanche of shopping bags coming down, with neon colored clothes popping out of them. Mrs. Wilson looked, then sighed. "Ok so what if I do?"

"You should make more time for your kids like I've tried!" Nicole stated.

"You don't think I haven't? I may be a rainbow freak to a few people, but at least I'm a good mother!" Mrs. Wilson rebutted.

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother!?" Nicole growled.

"A good mother doesn't let her kids do stupid things!" Mrs. Wilson stated, trying to punctuate Nicole's statement alternately.

"Stupid things? You and Tobias cheated during that mother competition that our kids put us through during Mother's Day the other day!" Nicole exclaimed. "It's why I can see where Tobias gets his attitude!"

"Would you not bring that up?" Mrs. Wilson fumed as she flicked her arms. "Tobias ripped up my Mother's Day card that day!"

"All right, enough! You both have good parenting styles. Just stop your bickering!" Granny Jojo finally claimed, getting up off the couch and upstairs. "By the way, I hope Anais doesn't mind, but I'm staying in her room with her and the other rainbow wig."

"Her name is Rachel!" Mrs. Wilson stated.

"Sure, sure." Jojo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Richard and Harold were outside in the backyard, with Richard holding a chainsaw.

"Hey Harold, how do you use this thing?" Richard asked.

"I can teach you how to poke that thing." Harold replied.

"This thing's too dangerous for me anyway." Richard dropped the chainsaw, which somehow had a short and started up, the two husbands screaming as it bounced around, cutting the tool she's in half as it died afterward.

"That's why Jackie never lets me poke that thing!" Harold exclaimed, shivering in Richard's arms.

"Wait, Jackie Chan told you not to poke chainsaws?" Richard asked.

"No, my wife did." Harold corrected him.

Richard gasped. "Jackie Chan is your wife?"

Harold rolled his eyes at Richard's stupidity.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not letting that dumb, old bag sleep in my room!" Rachel remarked in protest, being in the living room with Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, Harold, and Jackie Wilson,

"Actually, it's my room." Anais stated. "I'm not wild about the idea either, but at least Granny Jojo calls me by my name."

"Nicole's oaf husband is the only person in this house who can even tolerate her." Jackie stated.

"So Mom, where am I supposed to sleep?" Rachel asked.

"Sleep with us! We have an extra bed available! One that Anais sometimes uses, which is why we almost never even see her room!" Darwin suggested.

"Ok, Darwin!" Rachel smiled in agreement.

"But that bed is mine!" Tobias mentioned.

"Sleep on the floor, Tobias!" Gumball stated with a stern expression.

"Yeah. You're hard to live with! It's no wonder your sister can't tolerate you!" Darwin added, supporting Gumball's statement.

"Mom! Dad!" Tobias whined to his parents.

"Sorry, but my hands are tied. It's their house, after all." Jackie shrugged.

"And my hands are poking you." Harold stated, poking Jackie on the shoulder, with Jackie ignoring it.

"You Wattersons and your customs! Nothing interesting ever happens around here when we're around!" Tobias complained.

"Yay! I get to sleep with Rachel!" Darwin leaped into Rachel's arms, hugging her as Rachel hugged him back, kissing him on the forehead, much to Tobias' dismay.

"Hey you! Get off of my couch!" Richard pointed at Harold, who was sitting on his couch along with Jackie. "Unless you wanna watch TV with me."

"I'd rather just poke it." Harold stated. "By the way, I poked the remote, and it fell to the floor and broke."

Everyone else gasped, much to Harold's awkwardness.

"You mean someone has to actually walk up to the TV and turn it on?" Gumball gasped. "Darn it, we're not cave people!"

"Yeah! We're amazing people!" Darwin stated.

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Oh, you big babies. It's not that big of a deal." Tobias walked up to the TV.

"Noooooo!" Jackie wailed, reaching out for him, then Gumball stopping her.

"Let him go, Mrs. Wilson. We barely knew him anyway." Gumball muttered, sounding centimental.

"Brave man...brave man." Darwin muttered, closing his eyes, he and everyone else doing the same, praying silently that Tobias would be alright.

"Come on, you guys! It's not like I could suddenly get lazy and-" Tobias suddenly got drowsy, the effect of having to get up to change the TV channel or turn it on overcoming him, the rainbow lad overcome with somniferous laziness as he passed out.

"I don't think that was psychosomatic." Anais stated. "The laws of nature that we ourselves believed to exist must of actually come to be real, and in this particular case, a wave of laziness that was not Tobias' own subjective feelings resulted in this irrational unconsciousness."

A moment of silence came over them.

"You are one smart kid, Anais." Rachel stated.

"She sometimes helps me and Darwin whenever we do something stupid." Gumball mentioned.

"I better get him." Jackie stated. "Harold! Stop poking him!" Jackie fumed, seeing Harold crouching next to Tobias and poking him.

"Yes, dear." Harold retracted his finger.

Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled the unconscious Tobias away from the TV.

"It's ok, I figured Jackie's husband would do that, so I bought a spare!" Nicole mentioned, holding another TV remote.

"Yay! TV!" Richard cheered.

"TV will rot your brains!" Granny Jojo stated, walking down the stairs.

Everyone else except Richard and the still unconscious Tobias groaned loudly and booed at Granny Jojo, throwing stuff at her as she covered herself, mumbling to herself about how both families were unsafe.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no! My tank got stolen!" Gumball gasped, he and Darwin doing a stupid, silly role play out in the backyard.

"Don't worry, commander! I'll help you get it back!" Darwin stated, doing a deep voice.

"Oh thank you, commissioner!" Gumball responded, doing a deep voice of his own.

"Get inside my plane, and we will track down the ones who stole your tank!" Darwin the commissioner stated as Gumball made fake sound effects with his mouth, he and Darwin making flying and shooting sounds with their mouths as they ran around the backyard like two little kids.

"This is what those two do for fun?" Tobias chuckled, having dignity as he watched the duo in their own little fantasy. "What a bunch of losers, right sis?" Tobias turned, seeing that Rachel was not there. "Sis?"

To his surprise, he saw that Rachel was actually playing with Gumball and Darwin.

"Now that I've captured your tank, you will never catch me!" Rachel claimed, role playing as a tank thief with Gumball and Darwin.

The three of them were laughing to their content while Tobias groaned to his discontent.

* * *

"Just put it all on the card for ten dollars." Jackie Wilson stated, being at the cashier stand in one of the clothing stores, purchasing several more bags of clothes.

"Lady, you can't charge me ten dollars to charge you for all this stuff. It's store policy!" Larry stated, being the cashier. "The Wattersons give me a hard enough time as it is."

Jackie placed her hands on her hips. "Look, pal. The Watterson family has given my family a hard time too. So do my family a favor and give me ten dollars to put all this on my credit card."

"I can't just give you ten dollars to charge your credit card!" Larry stated.

"Fine. Then I'm waking away." Jackie slowly stepped out of the store, smirking and looking back at him, getting a good feeling.

"Ok fine!" Larry caved, pulling out a ten dollar bill. "But don't tell the manager! I could get fired."

Jackie smirked sinisterly. "For your trouble, make it twenty."

Larry gawked, then groaned as he pulled out another ten dollar bill, handing both of them to Jackie, who finished paying as she walked out of the store, giving a thumbs up and winking to her son Tobias, who was standing outside the store as he returned a thumbs up and wink to his mother.

* * *

Richard and Harold were sitting on the couch, the two of them relaxed as they both had bottles squirted whipped cream in their mouths, with Harold poking the whipped cream in my mouth until it ran down his throat.

"Nothing like two dads being lazy while their wives do all the work around the house." Richard stated.

"Plus, my wife likes to shop a lot, so I get to poke things a lot." Harold mentioned.

"Richard, can you help me vacuum the house?" Nicole asked him, holding a vacuum.

"Honey, you know I can't do that." Richard squirted whipped cream into his mouth as he spoke.

Nicole sighed. "Just get off the couch so I can vacuum it!"

"Can I poke that vacuum?" Harold asked.

"No!" Nicole fumed, annoyed by Harold's fascination.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look what I found in Gumball's room!" Tobias claimed, holding a board game as he walked down the stairs. "Let's play it!"

All of the Wattersons screamed no out of fear, noticing that Tobias was holding Gumball and Darwin's Dodj or Dahr game.

"Are you crazy? That game is dangerous!" Anais shouted.

"You don't play that game..." Gumball stated, the room turning dark for as a light source hit his face from below. "You survive it!" Gumball whispered dramatically.

Tobias chuckled. "Oh please. You can't make a dangerous game."

"Every time the boys play that game, there's a huge mess! And usually I have to clean it up!" Nicole mentioned.

"That game is evil!" Richard hid behind the couch, popping his head up slowly as Harold hid with him, poking his face.

"Oh come on, guys. Me and my family can handle a game like this!" Tobias claimed.

Darwin smirked. "Oh really? You and your family could never survive the dangers of Dodge or Dare! You're not used to doing stupid stuff like us!"

"But we are used to putting up with your stupid stuff. Everyone in Elmore is!" Jackie mentioned.

"But you could never get through one game without realizing how dangerous it is! You'd never wanna play again after playing it once!"

Tobias smirked. "Just explain the rules and I bet you twenty dollars that we will!"

Gumball and Darwin both glanced each other, then they both went in and shook Tobias' hands. "It's a bet!" They both state in unison.

"By the way, the way you spelled it on the box looks like two alien baby names, not that it's important." Tobias stated.

* * *

Sometime later after Gumball explained the rules of Dodj or Daar, which in reality is Dodge or Dare and pronounced as such, Tobias, Rachel, Harold and Jackie finished the game with the integrity of the Watterson household being intact, and no damage being done while the four of them were crouched down on the floor.

"What!? How did you finish the game so easily?" Gumball's left eye twitched, dumbfounded.

Tobias gave a dignified smile. "It's just a game. I don't know why you're so worked up, this game was easy!"

Anais thought for a moment, then realized something. "Wait a minute." she picked up the game's cards, looking at each of them. "You guys! Look at the dodges and dares on these cards!"

The other Wattersons picked up the cards, looking at them.

"_Poke the person next to you? Lift two full shopping bags with your hands?_" Gumball read off two Daar (Dare) cards. "I don't remember writing these dares!"

"_Make Banana Joe your friend for ten dollars?_" Darwin read, noticing Banana Joe standing across the living room.

"Hi guys!" Banana Joe greeted them. "Tobias made me his friend, and it only cost me ten dollars!"

"And look at the Dodge cards!" Anais pointed out as Gumball and Darwin checked the Dodj cards.

"_Everybody is multicolored? Wear a headband unless you like to poke things? Be called a dumb loser baby by the player next to you?_" Gumball read, his voice increasing in volume as he did.

"Ironically, I drew that one." Rachel stated, frowning at Tobias smirked at her.

"What the heck, man? You totally fixed this game to your advantage!" Gumball exclaimed, infuriated.

"Cheaters!" Darwin fumed. "You're a disgrace to this game! You'll never understand what we went through! You'll never understand what Alan Parrish and some kid named Danny went through, ya bunch of Zorgons!"

"Boys, let mommy and daddy handle this." Nicole patted them on the shoulders, then in an ironic twist she and Richard repeated everything that Gumball and Darwin had put, the latter respective to the former.

"Even if we did cheat, I guess you should of added a rule saying that no one can modify this game. And I believe they bet was twenty bucks." Tobias put out his hand, grinning in satisfaction as Gumball and Darwin groaned.

"I guess that's ten dollars each..." Gumball sighed.

"About that...can I borrow ten bucks?" Darwin asked.

"Dude, you gotta ask Mom for an allowance or something." Gumball groaned, loaning Darwin ten dollars.

Sometime after Tobias got his twenty dollars and the Wattersons left the room, the Wilson family all got together and started laughing evilly together after having cheated at Dodj or Daar, except Harold who went to poke Jackie's stomach only to get slapped by her.


	10. Chapter 10

Tobias walked down the hall, when he accidentally slipped on Banana Joe, causing him to bump into Penny, who's she'll broke upon impact, revealing her rainbow fairy form as she gasped, shape shifting into a dragon and breathing fire at him, accidentally firing at Rachel, who happened to be nearby as Penny's fire breath set Rachel's multicolored hair on fire, causing her to scream as she ran around, trying to put it out.

"What was that all about?" Gumball gasped.

"Talk about unlucky." Darwin stated.

"Oh come on. That was a mere coincidence!" Tobias remarked.

**"No it wasn't!"** Rachel screamed while her hair was still on fire and she was still running around.

Meanwhile, Penny shapeshifter back to normal, her shell somehow reappearing around her as she was back to normal.

"You jerk!" Penny fumed as she punched Tobias, knocking him down and splattering his colors all over the school hallway.

"Wow, Penny!" Gumball gasped. "I never knew you could stand up for yourself!"

"No one messes with my shell!" Penny remarked, her hands on her curvy hips.

"Umm hello! What about me?" Tobias exclaimed, getting up as he groaned in annoyance.

"And what about me? Look what you did!" Rachel yelled, pointing to her hair, which was badly burnt.

Gumball and Penny glanced at each other, then shrugged it off.

* * *

Somewhere near the DVD Store, Harold slowly poked a nearby fire hydrant, which suddenly caused it to explode as it burst into a stream of water. Meanwhile Jackie was walking down the sidewalk with shopping bags, being abruptly hit with pressured water, her bags soaked as she was washed away.

"Harold! Do something!" Jackie yelled, being pushed against a wall by the hydrant's pressurized water stream.

"I know just what to do!" Harold stated, before he ran off, leaving his wife to keep getting hosed by a broken hydrant.

* * *

Later that day, the Wilson family returned to the Watterson household, each of them appearing beat up and run down, Jackie being all wet and Rachel's hair burned.

"Worst day ever!" Tobias complained as he placed his hand near his black eye, feeling pain.

"I don't know why, but everything I poke seems to explode!" Harold poked the couch, causing it to burst into stuffing and springs.

"My feminine afro is ruined!" Jackie remarked, grabbing her hair and squeezing water out of it.

"Who cares! My hair got burned off!" Rachel cried, her hands over her face as she sobbed over her charcoaled multicolored feminine afro.

"Man! What a _terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day_ this was!" Tobias complained.

_"Terrible!"_ Rachel remarked.

_"Horrible!"_ Jackie remarked.

"No good." Harold stated.

**_"Very bad day!"_** They all exclaimed in unison.

Gumball and Darwin both walked out of the kitchen, laughing loudly at the Wilsons and their bad luck.

"Ha ha, very funny." Tobias groaned. "Did you have something to do with all this?"

"No, but I wish we did!" Gumball remarked through his laughing.

"Yeah, that's what happens to Dodge Dodgers!" Darwin remarked through his laughter.

Rachel gawked. "What do you mean, what happens to who?"

"It seems you went through the consequences of what happened earlier on. You might want to take a look at this post-game Dodj card." Anais pulled it out and Tobias grabbed it, he, his parents and his sister squeezing in to read it.

The card read _"Anyone who cheated is cursed until the end of their next fair game."_

"Basically the game is punishing you for breaking its rules. The only way to lift the curse is for all of you to play the game again, but this time you must play by its rules." Anais stated.

"That explains all the bad stuff that's happened to us!" Rachel gasped.

"Do we have to?" Tobias whined.

Anais nodded. "Yes! Or you will all be cursed forever."

"And remember, you don't play the game." The lights turned dark, a light source coming from below. "You survive it." Gumball dramatically stated.

"Yeah, we know." Tobias remarked, breaking the dramatic effect as the lights went back to normal.

"I told you not to cheat at that stupid game! Why do you have to be such a **BABY!**" Rachel screamed at her brother through sharp teeth.

"You cheated too! We all did!" Tobias remarked.

"But it was your idea to cheat, just like when you and Mom cheated at the Best Mom thing!" Rachel remarked, again through sharp teeth.

"Will you two sto-" Jackie tried to stop her kids from bickering, when she tripped over the coffee table, smashing it to bits as she yelled in pain from getting a few splinters. Harold poked the remains of it, only to get a splinter himself as he yelped, grabbing his finger In pain.

"We should start playing that game." Tobias suggested, being reminded of the game's curse.

"I agree." Rachel concurred.

Richard walked into the living room, gawking as he saw that his couch was blown to bits, screaming in rage as it shook the house and caused debris to fall on the two Wilson kids, enough to knock them to the floor.

* * *

_Fun Fact: "The Curse" is the only AWOG episode that showed the entire Wilson family on-screen at one time._


	11. Chapter 11: The Game Again

Tobias rolled the dice, rolling an 11 as he drew a Daar card that read _"Wear a pair of dirty underwear on your head for 1 turn, if you take it off too soon, draw a Dodj card."_

"What? The game expects me to do that?" Tobias gasped as his left eye twitched.

"Ha ha! You have to wear a pair of dirty undies!" Rachel teased him, her sharp teeth showing.

"Stop teasing your brother, Rachel!" Jackie told her.

"Fine." Rachel groaned, her arms crossed.

"Here you go!" Gumball pulled up a pair of Richard's used underwear on a stick, which emitted a bad smell as flies buzzed around it, Gumball and the other Wattersons wearing gas masks while the Wilsons covered their mouths in disgust.

"Do I really have to?" Tobias asked.

"Either that or you get a Dodj, which is even worse." Darwin mentioned.

"And unlike the Daars, you'll have no choice." Anais stated.

Tobias grabbed the pair of underwear, holding his breath as he placed it on his head, screaming as it burned his eyes. Then he moved his game piece by 11 spaces.

With it being Rachel's turn in the game, Rachel rolled a 10, Tobias chuckling at her as he would be ahead of her in the game as Rachel took a Daar card. _"Say something nice to the player who's turn is right before yours."_

"Seriously? Forget it! I'm taking a Dodj card!" Rachel remarked, not wanting to be nice to Tobias.

"Be nice to your brother for once, young lady." Harold stated, lifting his finger.

Rachel groaned. "Fine!" she turned to Tobias, who smiled as he would cherish the moment. "Tobias...you're a..." Rachel's mouth quivered, it being hard for her to say something nice to Tobias due to her always teasing him. "You're..." Rachel's mouth keeps quivering. "You're alright." she mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Tobias leaned in, his hand by his ear.

"You're alright." Rachel mumbled, a bit louder than before.

"I can't hear you!" Tobias stated.

**"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" **Rachel screamed through sharp teeth.

"I know, I just wanted to milk it." Tobias claimed.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Does that count?" Gumball asked.

"Technically she did say something nice to him." Anais stated. "So the game would register that she did the Daar."

With that, Rachel moved 10 spaces forward on the game board and passed the dice to Jackie, who rolled a 7 and took a Daar card, getting the following Daar: _"Run across the Elmore Mall with two shopping bags filled with weights."_

"Oh please. I'm known to shop a lot. This will be a cinch!" Jackie remarked.

At the Elmore Mall, Jackie was dragging two shopping bags, each filled with 100 pounds in weights. "This makes me wish I hadn't cheated on that refrigerator thing!" Jackie groaned feeling tired and being halfway across the mall, when suddenly the bags broke, the weights falling out the bottom, but Jackie managed to put them back into the bags, holding them so that they wouldn't fall, and after ten minutes, managed to get across the mall with 200 pounds.

Soon after Jackie returned, Harold rolled a 4 and took a Daar card: _"Solve a 3000 piece puzzle without looking down."_

"Isn't this impossible?" Harold asked.

"Believe it or not, some Daars are impossible to do. Like wearing every 'thing' in the house." Anais stated. "But I myself could do that one that you got!" she bragged.

"Never mind. I'm taking a Dodj." Harold stated, only moving his piece 2 spaces, which is half of what he rolled, due to the game's rules as he picked up a Dodj card: _"Lose your index fingers until the end of the game."_

Then, Harold's index fingers disappeared, causing him to scream. "No! Not my poking fingers!"

"Oh relax, Harold. You have a serious poking problem anyway." Jackie stated.

With it being Tobias' turn again, Tobias' next roll landed him on a Dodj Bomb space.

"Oooh, you just got a Dodj bomb!" Gumball remarked.

"Now all of you must each take a Dodj card!" Darwin stated.

"Fine, whatever." Tobias groaned as he, Rachel, Jackie and Harold each took a Dodj card, the cards being with respect to the turn order of the players: _"Jelly legs", "Oversensitive hearing", "Feel cold even in the hottest temperatures", "Compulsive Yelling"._

Tobias suddenly lost feeling in his legs, which according to game felt like jelly, while Rachel covered her ears, Jackie shivered from feeling cold, and Harold would get the uncontrollable urge to yell.

_"Help! Help! My legs!"_ Tobias wailed, his arms being the only thing besides his knees that were holding him up.

"**AAAHHH!** Not so loud!" Rachel screamed, covering her ears as her hearing was too sensitive as a result of the game's Dodj.

"It's so c-c-c-cold in here!" Jackie shivered, noticing the thermostat was set to room temperature.

**"STOP YOUR COMPLAINING!"** Harold yelled out of nowhere.

"We better leave the room before this gets too ugly." Gumball suggested.

The other Wattersons nodded in agreement as they went out the front door, watching them from outside with the window open.

"Stupid door!" Rachel screamed, the sound of the door opening and closing being too much for her sensitive ears to handle.

"I can take this off now!" Tobias grabbed the pair of dirty undies and threw them aside.

As the game progressed, the Daars got harder and the Dodjs got worse.

_"Drive a motorboat from the motor."_ Tobias was driving a motorboat on a lake somewhere outside Elmore using long poles to reach the control, his entire body vibrating as the motor shook, having trouble trying to steer.

_"Go up a set of stairs using only your hands."_ Rachel was doing a handstand, trying to handstand up the stairs,only to fall down, her forehead colored red from the internal blood that rushed to her head, meaning she'd have to take a Dodj card: _"The furniture is now electrified."_ Rachel tilted her head, then leaned on the couch, only to yell in pain as the couch somehow electrically shocked her. "Ow! Talk about lame!" she added.

_"Cuddle with a snapping turtle in a pool of spiders."_ "I'm not gonna do that!" Jackie stated, taking a Dodj card: _"Gravity is reversed."_ Suddenly, Jackie actually fell upward, landing on the ceiling, standing up as she noticed that gravity was reversed for her.

"How's the weather up there, mom?" Tobias called.

"Oh, I'm just h-h-h-hhoping not to f-f-f-ffall into the ceiling!" Jackie stated, still shivering from the cold only she felt as she tried hugging herself for warmth, her breath being visible.

"This game is wreaking havoc on us!" Rachel exclaimed, still holding her ears.

"Gumball was right! This game is dangerous!" Tobias gasped, trying to stand up, but failing as he lost his balance from the "Jelly Legs" Dodj and fell, which caused Rachel's oversensitive ears to ache further as she groaned.

"We have to finish it so all this bad stuff will stop!" Rachel stated, accidentally touching the coffee table, getting electrified as she yelled ow in pain.

"If I roll a 12 on the next turn, I win!" Tobias mentioned, noticing how far ahead he was.

**"GOOD FOR YOU!"** Harold yelled as he rolled the dice, his roll landing him on a Dodj bomb, forcing each player to take a Dodj card, after he drew his Daar card: _"Touch everything in the house."_

"This will be easy." Harold suddenly ran around, poking everything around the house, from the bathroom sink, to the kitchen sink, to the wooden floors in the attic. After a few minutes, he was done, but then everyone had to take a Dodj card as a result of the Dodj bomb, which were with respect to the turn order: _"You now have a bad case of laryngitis.", "You cannot see anything until the game is over.", "Your right arm must do what the player to your left's arm does and vice-versa.", "The floor is quicker than the sand. (The floor is quicksand.)"._

"Laryngitis? What is it-" Tobias' voice suddenly grew hoarse from the Dodj card's effect. "Hey! My voice!" Tobias touched his throat. "I've lost my voice!"

"Ha! Now I don't have to listen to your dumb baby voice until the end of the game! And it doesn't hurt my ears, either!" Rachel taunted him, pointing at him as she laughed through sharp teeth while wearing earmuffs, then suddenly her Dodj card's effect kicked in, and she became blind. "Oh man! I can't see a thing!" Rachel felt around, touching the couch again, getting shocked as she yelled in pain.

Meanwhile, Harold began sinking into the floor, gasping as he held on to the couch with his left hand. "**WHAT IS THIS?** I'm sinking!" Harold waved his arms about, causing Jackie's right arm to wave in the same fashion.

"Harold! My arm!" Jackie yelled. "Stop struggling!"

"Yeah, struggling makes you sink faster!" Tobias tried yelling, still suffering from laryngitis.

"What?" Harold asked.

"What? What is it? What's happening?" Rachel asked, still blind and unable to see anything.

"Wow, that's the same thing that happened to me when we played. But backwards!" Darwin gasped, he and his family being outside, watching the whole thing.

"Just a little longer. They'll finish soon." Richard stated.

"They deserve this." Gumball remarked.

Anais slapped Gumball. "You blew up their house! If anything, we deserve what they're currently going through!" Anais reminded him.

"Anais is right, and I'm starting to feel bad for them." Nicole stated.

"**SO I CAN CONTROL JACKIE'S ARM?** Nice!" Harold yelled, holding the coffee table with his left hand and focusing, looking up and putting out his nonexistent index finger, aiming at his face, which caused Jackie's right arm to poke her cheek.

"Harold! Stop that!" Jackie exclaimed, annoyed as Harold took advantage of Jackie's Dodj. **"HAROLD!"**

"My turn!" Tobias claimed in his hoarse voice as he rolled the dice, bummed that he only got a 3. "Darn it!"

"What? What is it?" Rachel turned her head several ways, still not able to see. "We need to finish this game!"

Tobias picked up a Daar card: _"Wear a wedding ring around your neck."_ "No can do! Dodj!" He quickly picked up a Dodj card, desperate to get through the game. "Everyone loses their color until the game is over."

All of the Wilsons suddenly lost their color, each of them appearing black and white.

**"WHOA!"** Harold gasped, still hanging on as only his head and arms stuck outside the floor., having almost sunk in.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Rachel gasped, not able to see that she and her family appeared colorless. "My turn!" He felt around for the dice, finding them and rolling them. "What did I get? Did I win?"

"No, you rolled a 1." Tobias teased her.

"What? I rolled a one? There are two dice!" Rachel responded, looking away from Tobias' direction.

"Just kidding. You rolled a 6." Tobias moved her piece that many spaces, then Rachel felt around and picked up a card.

"That's a Dodj card! You need to pick up a Daar card!" Jackie stated, before she suddenly felt cold again, shivering as he covered herself with her left arm while her right arm was still in the air. "Harold, help me!"

**"FINE!"** Harold hugged himself with his right arm, causing Jackie's right arm to do the same.

Rachel felt around, then picked up a Daar card from the other stack. "What does it say? I can't see it!"

Tobias looked at it. "It says, _Listen to classical music while seeing a rainbow._"

"What?" Rachel asked. "Never mind! Dodj!" She picked up a Dodj card. "Read it for me please!"

Harold looked at it. **_"ACCELERATED HAIR GROWTH!"_** he yelled as he read.

"Dad! Ow!" Rachel remarked, before suddenly a mustache and beard sprouted from her face, and her hair grew longer.

"Your turn, Mom!" Tobias threw the dice up to Jackie, who was still on the ceiling as a result of reversed gravity as she let them go as they fell back down to the board, with her ending up rolling a 2.

"I can't reach the cards!" Jackie mentioned, reaching her left arm out.

"I'll help you with that too!" Tobias stated in his hoarse voice, drawing a Dodj card and throwing it to his mom: _"Lick the floor clean."_

"Forget it! Dodj card!" Jackie claimed as Tobias drew a Dodj card for her, chucking it up to her. _"No one can breathe until the game is over."_

"That's the worst Dodj card in the game!" Gumball gasped from outside the house.

Suddenly, the Wilsons began to suffocate, yet their faces only turned a darker dray as a result of them not having color.

"Dad! Must! Roll an 11! Exactly!" Tobias uttered through his suffocation and laryngitis.

With his last big of strength and little breath left, Harold pulled himself out of the floor with his left arm, picking up the dice with his right arm and rolling them, causing Jackie's arm to mimic it as the scene suddenly turned to slow motion, everyone gasping as the first die came up 5, then looking at the second die as it kept rolling across the game board, eventually landing on the edge, everyone gasping as it came up 1, but Harold, with his very last breath, groaned loudly and pulled himself up onto the coffee table, smashing it to bits as it didn't support his weight, the resulting debris causing the second die to be tipped again, with it coming up 6...

...

...

...which at last ended the game, with Harold being the winner as all of the game's effects wore off all at once, the Wilsons returning to normal as Jackie fell from the ceiling and on top of Harold, who broke her fall as all four of them panted heavily, having suffocated from the game's effect.

"My voice! It's back!" Tobias claimed through heavy panting.

"I can see again!" Rachel claimed.

"That was horrible!" Jackie fumed.

"No kidding! I'm never playing that game again! No mortal soul should ever experience what we've experienced!" Tobias stated.

"Forget all that! I'm the Dodj or Daar champion of the world!" Harold bragged.

"Forget all that? You should care that we survived!" Jackie fumed.

Meanwhile, Gumball and the other Wattersons walked in, with Gumball slowly clapping his hands.

"Well done, Wilsons. You've survived the game." Gumball stated.

"You Wattersons and your crazy antics!" Tobias yelled. "This makes me so glad Ben Bocquelet doesn't give us major roles through most episodes."

"Dude, chillax, it was just a game." Gumball stated, before Tobias and the other Wilsons glared sternly at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"All right, you people seem like you have things under control now." Granny Jojo claimed as she walked down the stairs. "I'm not gonna be a burden to you anymore if those clowns are settled and my grandkids have them under control. Besides, I'll be far too busy being with-"

**"SHUT UP, OLD LADY!"** Rachel screamed through sharp teeth, unable to tolerate Jojo any more.

"We are not a family of clowns!" Tobias added, annoyed.

"All right then. I'll just leave so I can go hang out with Louie.

The door opened, with Louie standing at the Wattersons' doorstep. "So these are the clowns you've been taking care of." Louie stated.

Instead of being offended, Tobias and Rachel both burst into laughter as they saw Louie, pointing at him.

"That's Gumball's grandma's boyfriend?" Tobias chuckled. "He's more of a freak than we are!"

"Who are you supposed to be, Mickey Mouse's grandpa?" Rachel teased him, laughing at him as her sharp teeth were showing again.

"Those ears are so big, maybe me and my family should move into them!" Tobias teased him.

"I bet he can hear the world turning with those ears!" Rachel teased, making a George Lopez joke.

"Oh you clowns and your funny jokes." Louie stated, not offended at all.

"We are not **CLOWNS!**" Rachel screamed.

"Yeah, go back to Disney!" Tobias remarked.

"Not so fun to make fun of now, am I?" Louie remarked.

"Let's just leave these two circus people alone, shall we?" Jojo walked downstairs, kissing Louie on the lis much to Tobias and Rachels' bitter disgust as the two of them walked out.

"Good riddance!" Rachel remarked.

"Yeah, that old rabbit called me a circus mom!" Jackie remarked, annoyed.

"And she called me Pokey the Clown!" Harold remarked, annoyed himself.

"Oh, she's not that bad once you get to know her." Richard bluntly told them, the other Wattersons standing near him.

"Plus she started being nicer to me after she started being with Louie!" Nicole added.

"There you go again, referencing TV episodes." Tobias remarked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Anais asked.

Tobias was silent for a moment. "No, but no rhetorical questions!"


End file.
